In Your Eyes
by SuperAlexandrite4
Summary: Something crash-lands to earth, something intent on analysing humanity, and it doesn't take long. Beach City has a new arrival! But when feelings erupt in the last person they expected, what are they to do? GarnetxOC /On hiatus until I get enough donations to pay for the PC I accidentally destroyed, so my parents will let me touch the new one.
1. Chapter 1

New York, America

The busy city was filled with life and cars, a traffic jam in the city thanks to the traffic lights going crazy. Phones everywhere glitched out, static appearing on the screens.

A black pod fell into the center of town, and crash landed, smashing the ground. People screamed and panicked as something rose from the opening pod, and started to walk down the street.

He was eight feet tall. He had a blue chest and face, and strong purple arms and legs with technologic blue lines on them. His chest was big and blue. He had a purple gem on his forehead, a purple visor different to Garnet's, and a big grin.

He was intimidating, he was terrifying, and as he walked, he opened his mouth a little to smile, and with his deep voice, he started to... sing a cheerful song to himself? "Do do do do do do, do do do do... do do do do do do do, do do do do..."

Police cars arrived to shoot at him, but their bullets bounced off as he walked right to them, still singing. He grabbed one gun and put it in his mouth, biting it with his sharp teeth and chewing it like a burger while still singing.

"Great, the locals are... doing stuff." The purple guy mumbled to himself as cops screamed and freaked out, running around. "Well, at least this planet HAS locals."

He grabbed the nearest person walking down the street, a fat cop in a blue outfit and hat. "Hey, life form. Say something."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The cop screamed.

"Great. Now say something that isn't stupid."

"Don't eat me!" The cop said in fear.

"Eating! That sounds like a great idea. Stay there." The purple guy said, dropping the cop and going for his car. He suddenly became incredibly fast, cutting it into pieces, and shoved each small piece into his mouth, eating the metal. The cop cowered on the floor until the purple Gem picked him up again. "What do you call this place?" He asked.

"New York." The cop said.

"What happened to Old York?" The Gem asked.

"I don't know." The cop said in fear.

"What are you?" The Gem said as he walked down the street.

"My name's Frank. I'm a human."

"The name's Alexandrite. Remember it well." He said cooly. "I'm here on an inportant mission- Woah, mama!" He said, grinning completely disracted. He noticed he was walking past a jewelry stores. He smashed through the glass with his forehead, and put the cop down. "Stay." He said.

He went into the jewelry store and began to eat everything with a gem on it, and the cop ran away.

He got across the street and into a car, but... Alexandrite was in the passenger seat, eating a cheeseburger. "Where are you taking me, human?" Alexandrite asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ain't no place I ever heard of." Alexandrite said. "Say AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA again. Say AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA again!"

"I'm scared." Frank said, terrified.

"Good! Now, take me to some cultural information whatever." Alexandrite ordered. "I need to study your planet's inhabitants."

"Ok. Uh... the library?" Frank asked.

"What is that?" Alexandrite asked.

"It's a house full of books, and you can read them for free." Frank said.

"TAKE ME THERE!" Alexandrite ordered, pulling his sword out of his gem. It was a long blue sword with a purple hilt.

The floored it as he screamed like a little girl, driving through New York, taking a left, and going to the library. Alexandrite punched through the car and slid on the ground awesomely, and then happily walked in.

He went into the library, ignored it when the humans screamed and ran away, and picked up a book. He held it to his face and yelled... "HOW DO I OPEN THIS DOCUMENT?"

One little girl that wasn't scared told him. "You open the book."

He opened the book, and gasped. "This font... it's amazing!" He read it quickly.

"I like books with pictures." She said.

"Pictures? Show me." He said. She showed him her book, where a princess in a blue dress was in a castle. "This picture appears to be edited." Alexandrite said smartly. "A forgery made from crude oils."

"It's just a painting." She laughed. "It isn't real."

"Oh. Fiction?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"The name's Alexandrite." Alexandrite said.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." She said.

"No, Alexandrite." He said.

"Alex." She said happily.

"MY NAME IS ALEXANDRITE YOU CLOD!" Alexandrite shouted.

The girl started to cry.

Alexandrite watched, confused. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She stopped crying, and kicked him in the leg, and ran away.

"...That human was stupid." Alexandrite said, and went back to reading books.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandrite ran out of the library happily just minutes after he had entered. "I love humanity!" Alexandrite shouted.

He saw a bunch of cops with guns, and bigger cops with rocket launchers! And they were all waiting for him, ready to shoot him! They fired at him, and Alexandrite knew exactly what to say. "Za warudo!" He yelled.

Everything stopped moving, and Alexandrite smiled and walked to the nearest bullet, moving it in the air with a finger. And another bullet. And another bullet. And a rocket. And eventually, he got them all moved into the right place...

Towards his open mouth, which opened to become HUGE, skin stretching way more than it should in a really creepy way. He resumed time, and the bullets and rockets flew in. He closed his mouth, ignoring the explosion in his mouth as he bit down and chewed them, and swallowed.

The cops stared in horror.

"Got another one in you?" Alexandrite asked, burping out smoke.

"OPEN FIRE!" The fat boss cop shouted into his megaphone.

The cops screamed and opened fire on Alexandrite, but he wasn't there any more...

He was right behind the boss, picking him up with one hand. "I could crush you right now. It would not be hard." Alexandrite said.

The cop boss started to cry.

"Look at yourselves!" Alexandrite shouted. "By trying to kill me for being a giant purple and blue alien, you're damaging your own home! Your temple of books has damage! Your hatred for anything that isn't you is destroying you, humanity! This is why we can't have nice things!"

"I'm sorry." The cop boss said, scared.

"Good." Alexandrite said, picking up a car wheel and taking the rubber, putting it on him. He then passed him to a cop.

"OPEN FIRE!" The cop boss shouted.

"But sir, he's too close! The rockets will hit some of our men!" A cop shouted.

"I don't care! Kill the monster!" The cop boss yelled.

They opened fire, rockets flying towards the cop boss...

Alexandrite stopped time, and when he restarted it, the bullets and rockets were eaten again, and the cop boss was in his underwear, hanging from a flagpole.

And Alexandrite... wasn't there any more. He was driving away in a car he'd taken. He'd learned how to drive by watching the cop, and he knew exactly where to go.

He was glad the library had computers. And glad that a certain human had a blog.

"Beach City... here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandrite drove to Beach City and disguised himself as a human, the fat human cop boss he'd met earlier. Though he was still purple and blue. He got out and walked down in search of a certain fry store.

He found it, and saw a tiny kid in the window. "Hi." Alexandrite said cheerfully, shapeshifting into a copy of him, a bigger and tougher version with a blue jacket.

"Ronaldo?" The boy asked. "There's a shapeshifter here."

"Lemme see!" Ronaldo yelled, running down and pushing him out the way. "Woah!"

Alexandrite posed for a photo, and Ronaldo took a picture of him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alexandrite. Remember it well."

"How can you shapeshift? Were you experimented on by Sneeple?" Ronaldo asked.

"No, I'm a Gem." Alexandrite said, reverting to his original form and pointing to his gem.

"Aw, man! I wanted it to be something cool." Ronaldo said angrily.

"I am cool! Now, I'm going to ask you one more time... where are the Crystal Gems?!" Alexandrite yelled.

"They're on the other side of the beach!" Ronaldo said in fear.

"Good." Alexandrite said, jumping away.

He landed on the beach and turned around, and saw a giant statue and temple. Three gems and one little kid jumped out of the temple, and summoned their weapons. There was a short fat one, a tall ugly one, a shorter and fatter one, and a tall and beautiful one.

"We are the Crystal Gems! Who are you!" The beautiful one shouted.

"The name's Alexandrite. Remember it well." Alexandrite said, posing.

"Why are you here?" The beautiful one yelled.

"Because you're like me!" Alexandrite said happily. "You're Gems, like me!"

"Huh?" The short fat one wondered.

"So... are we pals now? Do we go out for pizzas? I found a really great pizza place on the way here." Alexandrite asked.

"I like him." The shorter fatter one said.

"Me too!" The less fat one said.

"I'm Garnet, this is Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven." Garnet explained, pointing to her friends.

"Hi. Can we go get something to eat now?" Alexandrite asked.

"There's a really good donut place in town!" Steven said happily.

"What's a donut?" Alexandrite asked.

"It's like a pizza, but softer and different." Steven said.

"That sounds nice." Alexandrite said happily.

"Hold on. Are you sure we can trust this new Gem?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"Yes." Garnet said certainly.

"Oh." Pearl said in surprise.

"Let's go!" Steven said, and everyone went to The Big Donut.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone walked into the Big Donut and saw Larz and Sadie.

"Hello Steven! Who's your new friend?" Sadie said cutely like a chubby teddy bear.

"The name's Alexandrite." Alexandrite said as he posed. "I'm here to eat a donut. Feed us!"

"Okay." Sadie said as she put five donuts in a bag and gave them to Steven. Alexandrite stopped time and ate them, and resumed time as he finished.

"These are delicious! What are they made of?" Alexandrite asked, picking up Sadie.

"Flour and s-sugar and chocolate." Sadie said.

"I must have more." Alexandrite said, putting him down.

"Can we afford more?" Steven wondered.

"Can your waistline afford more?" Larz asked like a dink.

"Don't make fun of Steven!" Alexandrite yelled angrily.

Steven smiled. "Thanks!"

"I was about to say that." Garnet said.

"What can I say? This little guy is so cute! What is he?" Alexandrite said.

"I'm Steven!" Steven said happily.

"I'm talking about the Gem. Is that Rose Quartz's gem? How'd you beat her?"

"Nobody beat her. She gave her live to give birth to me." Steven said.

"Gems can do that?" Alexandrite asked in surprise.

"How do you know about Rose Quartz?" Pearl yelled.

"I'm a Gem too, remember? There's a small underground rebellion in sector R-8-D dedicated to sabotaging their operations. Sure, we're just a small thorn in their side, but they can't detect our advanced cloaking tech, courtesy of me. And they also can't detect it when a Homeworld Gem decides to go AWOL."

"Huh?" Steven asked.

"It means Away With Out Leave." Alexandrite said.

"Without is one word, not two." Steven said.

"I know. Your language doesn't have a proper translation for AWOL." Alexandrite explained. "Anyway, when Homeworld thinks a Homeworld Gem flying around conquering planets has decided to give up and go to an uncharted quarter of the galaxy... that's actually us capturing them, taking them in, and turning them to our side."

"They all just turn around so easily?" Pearl asked.

"I can be very persuasive. But actually, sometimes, we get the occasional Gem too stubborn for my powers to work on, so we have to turn their Gem into a weapon, or destroy them." Alexandrite said.

"Wait... if you're the rebellion's leader, why have we never heard of you?" Pearl asked.

"Because our first priority is to stay hidden. Besides, by the time we heard about you Earth Gems, the war was already over." Alexandrite said. "Honestly, I wish I could have helped, but we were on the other side of the universe. Besides, I'm the main leader, and there are eight Division leaders working for me. Each of those have their own systems and specialties, and apart from mind control, a trick a few of my personal guard back home and a lot of Gems on Squad Six can do without me, I don't have much to do. So I go around and help Squad Four with their recon projects, examining sentient life on planets likely to attract gems. I went to Earth, and here I am. I've decided this planet needs to be protected, but since you guys are here... we should team up. My squads are working on some top secret missions, and it's best that I have my own stuff to do while they're getting on with their own stuff."

"Cool!" Steven said.

"Now... MORE DONUTS!" Alexandrite shouted.

"Alright, alright." Larz said grumpily, getting more donuts and putting them on a plate.

Alexandrite grabbed the table, and it started to vibrate... and it transformed into a silver table with diamonds. "I saw how much you humans sell diamond rings made of silver for. This should cover the costs of every donut we eat." He said.

"We're rich!" Sadie realized.

"You can do that?" Steven gasped.

"Yes, because I..." The Gem began.

Steven leaned.

"..."

He leaned more.

"...Am cool." Alexandrite said.

Steven facepalmed.

Garnet noticed something.

And Sadie and Lars happily brought over tons of donuts for them all (Except Pearl) to eat. And when Steven, Sadie, and Larz was full, the others kept eating.


	5. Chapter 5

The Crystal Gems, Alexandrite, and Steven Universe went home to the temple, and Garnet said something because her Future Vision turned on. "We have a mission!"

"Alright!" Steven said happily.

"Can I come? I want an opportunity to show you what I can do!" Alexandrite yelled.

"No, I don't-" Pearl was about to say.

"Fine." Garnet said.

Everyone got on the warp pad and teleported to a sandy beach place in the UK, a grey town nearby. Also, there was a giant monster tortoise with a pyramid on its back made of stone. "We're here!" Alexandrite said. "And we've got a monster to fight!"

Alexandrite ran ahead with his super speed and summoned his weapon, and the turtle spat a boulder at him. Alexandrite punched it into pieces, and laughed, sticking his hands out. "That all you've got?"

The rock turtle spat another rock, and another, and another, and another, and then it spat a much bigger one.

Alexandrite punched each one as they hit him, breaking apart each one, but when the bigger one hit him, it broke and released a huge dust cloud.

And from this dust cloud, Alexandrite glided at the monster, holding his sword forwards to knock it back, and again, and again, his sword cutting right through its rocky skin like a knife through butter.

"Wait!" The others ran to keep up as the pyramid turtle screamed and made a giant rock in its open mouth, and threw it at Alexandrite, who punched it, but this time, it only cracked in two, the big pieces falling in front of him.

Garnet stood next to him as the others went to the side, getting ready. The turtle spat an even bigger rock and threw it, and in perfect unison, Garnet and Alexandrite punched it. The rock cracked and crumbled, and broke into small pieces as Pearl jumped off Amethyst to throw her spear into the monster's eye, poofing it. They got the gem, a brown one, and Steven bubbled it.

"Great job, team!" Alexandrite said happily.

"Team? You ran off ahead!" Garnet shouted.

"I wanted to show off how cool I was!" Alexandrite responded, folding his arms.

"It was reckless!" She responded, getting in his face.

"Oh please. I beat monsters that weak in my sleep!" Alexandrite bragged cooly. "What's important here is that you know I'm the strongest!"

"It isn't about strength. I'm the leader because I can see the future." Garnet said.

"I can stop time, and do stuff before even the future knows it!" Alexandrite said. "By the way, you're cute when you're mad."

"In that case, I must be adorable." Garnet said as she clenched her teeth.

"And hot." Alexandrite said with a smile.

Garnet got angrier.

"This is getting weird." Amethyst said.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Steven said, getting between them.

"Okay, maybe we should head back?" Pearl asked.

"Sure." Alexandrite shrugged.

"Fine." Garnet said angrily.

They went to the warp, and warped back home. When they got there, Garnet pointed at Alexandrite. "You. We need to fight. Outside."

"Sure!" Alexandrite said as she stormed outside. He followed happily, and the Crystal Gems and Steven watched from the wood.

"She's gonna kick his butt!" Amethyst said happily.

"Pearl, why are they fighting?" Steven asked.

"I think it's a pride thing." Pearl said.

Garnet punched toward Alexandrite, and he smiled and folded his arms to test her strength, and he got thrown back in shock. She was very strong. He got serious.

He ran back and started to fight, kicking at her head. She dodged, and he kicked seven more times, and she punched at his face. He caught it and flipped her over like a hammer, and her head sunk into the sand. She got back up and punched him eight times, and he blocked by hitting her hands, and finally doing a spinkick she blocked, sliding away in the sand.

She punched his body, but he knocked her hand away and hit her, but she blocked it with her head. They both started to get tired and he summoned his weapon, and he swung it at her while she jumped over and hit him, but he turned around. He put the sword away and they fought, punching each other's hands really quickly. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Alexandrite yelled.

They punched each others fists hard enough to make a big explosion that pushed away lots of the sand on the beach, and he kicked her head, knocking off her glasses.

"Those eyes!" Alexandrite gasped.

She punched him as he kicked her, and they both flew away, falling on their backs. "That was good." Alexandrite said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Garnet said happily.

"So, you're a fusion too?" Alexandrite asked.

Everyone except Garnet gasped.

"He's a fusion?" Steven asked.

"Woah." Amethyst said.

Pearl made surprised noises.

Alexandrite got up and took off his visor, showing three eyes. A blue one, a purple one, and a blue and purple one in the middle.

"But where's your second gem?" Steven asked.

Alexandrite smiled and moved his blue hair out the way, showing off the gem on his head's crown.

"Round two?" Garnet asked, putting on new shades.

"And round three, and four, and five." Alexandrite said, putting on new shades.

They ran up to each other, and punched each other's fists.


	6. Chapter 6

After many hours, Steven and Pearl left the house and saw Amethyst watching the fight going on on what used to be a beach, but now had a glass arena from all the hard shockwaves and rocks thrown at the ground.

Garnet and Alexandrite were super tired and sweaty, but they kept fighting anyway, punching and kicking at each other and blocking each one, and both had big smiles on their faces.

"Are they still at it?" Pearl asked in surprise.

"I think this is the first time she could spar with someone as strong as her." Amethyst said.

"How come he's named Alexandrite, but so is your three gem fusion?" Steven asked.

"There's more than one of every gem in the universe." Pearl said, remembering she is a Pearl.

Garnet punched Alexandrite, but he blocked and wrapped his legs around her arm, and they fell to the sand. He wrapped his legs around her neck, and she tapped out. "You win this one." She said, getting back up.

"Alright! That's 46 wins from me, and 48 wins from you!" Alexandrite said happily. "You're the best sparring partner I've had in centuries!"

"So are you." Garnet said as she got into her fighting stance.

Alexandrite and Garnet punched each other at blindingly fast speeds, each punch hitting the other fighter's hands, and then their fists hit each other at the same time and stayed there, like with big swords, both trying to outstrength the other.

And then Alexandrite suddenly kissed Garnet on the lips.

Amethyst and Steven gasped, and Pearl made that noise she made when Amethyst poked her nose.

Garnet kissed back to his surprise and pushed harder, and their arms fell as they wrapped their hands around each other and kissed more, and then she pushed him onto the glass floor, got on top of him, and pulled back her gauntlet, ready to punch his gem. "I win." Garnet said.

"Y-yeah." Alexandrite said, stunned. He'd kissed thousands of beings over his centuries-long life, and she kissed with so much passion and force! She was the best. Ever.

"Don't do that when we're fighting." Garnet warned.

"Ok." Alexandrite said. "Wait, does that mean it's ok to kiss you when we aren't fighting?" He asked hopefully.

"You'll have to take me to dinner first." Garnet said, smiling.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Steven gasped. Pearl made confused sounds as she patted Amethyst. Amethyst's jaw dropped even more, falling down and hitting the beach under the wooden stairs.

"Do you like donuts?" Alexandrite asked.

"Yeah. But I have an idea for what we can do afterwards."

Alexandrite gasped happily.

Steven suddenly hopped onto Pearl. "Pearl, quick! Take me down there!"

Pearl was surprised, but she jumped down. "Garnet, are you feeling okay? Remember what you said when you turned down Jamie? You said three's a crowd!"

"Yes, but Jamie isn't a gem. Alexandrite is. Jamie can't fight me on equal footing. Alexandrite can. And yes, three's a crowd..." Garnet said. Alexandrite joined in, and they both smiled and said "But four's a party!"

"Mind control powers!" Steven gasped.

"I would never use those on someone I like!" Alexandrite declared. "Also,

"Wait, how do you have so many powers?" Steven asked.

"I'd rather not answer that question." Alexandrite said.

"Come on, tell me! Pleeease?" Steven begged.

"Maybe I should tell someone else first."

"You can tell me... on our date." Garnet said.

And they went to the Big Donut.


	7. Chapter 7

Garnet and Alexandrite ate their donuts and played chess together. He was the white pieces, and she was the black pieces.

1\. d4 d5

2\. c4 e5

3\. cxd5 c6

4\. dxc6 Qxd4

Alexandrite ate another donut. "Good move."

"Thank you." Garnet said.

5\. Qxd4 exd4

6\. cxb7 Bxb7

7\. Nf3 h6

8\. Nxd4 Bc6

9\. Nxc6 Nxc6

"How do you have so many powers?" Garnet asked.

"I can copy powers of gems by eating their gems. That's the purple me's ability. The blue me has the time-stopping. I use it on Homeworld Gems we eat, to use their own powers against them."

"You can't remember their names?" Garnet asked, surprised.

"No. I haven't defused in a long, looong time." Alexandrite said.

10\. e4 Bd6

11\. Nc3 Nf6

12\. Bb5 h5

13\. Bxc6+ Ke7

14\. e5 Bb8

Things got really dramatic and tense as they got close to the end.

"Your style... it's like I'm a puppet on your strings." Garnet said, starting to use her Future Vision.

"And you're moving so quickly... it's hard to keep my strings on you." Alexandrite replied.

15\. exf6+ Ke6

16\. fxg7 Re8

17\. Bxe8 Bxh2

18\. g8=Q Bg1

"Behold! My favourite move." Alexandrite said, eating all his remaining donuts at once. Only true chess pros could do that.

19\. Qxf7+ Kd6

20\. Nb5+ Ke5

21\. Rxh5+ Ke4

22\. Qg6+ 1-0

"I win!" Alexandrite said happily.

"Nice match." Garnet said. "At first, I thought you were all talk. But now that I've fought you, and seen how you strategize... I can see why you're the leader of your rebellion." Garnet said.

"You're good, too." Alexandrite said, looking at the chessboard again. "You almost beat me."

"Almost." Garnet said sadly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Alexandrite said, patting her hair.

"I have to be. I'm the strongest Gem back home, and I'm the leader." Garnet said.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes, it feels like my whole rebellion rests on my shoulders. My strength is the reason my organization hasn't fallen apart into petty infighting. I know Citrine would love to be the leader... just to feed his ego. He's no leader, just a brute. A strong one." Alexandrite said, pulling his arm back and looking down.

"But not strong in the real way?" Garnet asked.

"Not even a little." Alexandrite said.

"Do you have trouble beating him?" Garnet asked.

"Sometimes. He challenges me to a 'Friendly spar' every few decades, and those fights are hard. Every time, he has new weapons he stole from Homeworlders. And every time, the fight gets harder." Alexandrite said. "There isn't a 'The strongest gem is the leader' rule, but... he could use it to convince people he should be the leader. And I'd lose everything I fought for."

They hugged.

"Aaaaaawwwwwww!" Steven said happily as he, Pearl, and Amethyst watched the two.

"I don't trust him. Didn't he say he had mind control powers? How do we know he isn't using them on Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"We should ask him!" Steven decided. He went into the store. "Hey, Alexandrite, how do your mind control powers work?"

"Like this." Alexandrite said, pointing at Lars. He opened his eyes wide, and big swirls appeared in them. "Act like a chicken!"

Lars clucked and acted like a chicken, and Sadie and Steven laughed. Alexandrite snapped his fingers, and he snapped out of it.

"Also, don't worry. I can't use that power on you guys. It only works on dumb people." Alexandrite said.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Sadie said.

"What only works on dumb people?" Lars asked.

"His mind control powers." Steven said.

"Weird." Lars said.

"So... do your dates usually end up with this many people in the room?" Garnet asked.

"Well, they usually start with three people." Alexandrite said.

Steven, Alexandrite, and Lars laughed hard. Garnet laughed a little.

"Fusion joke!" Alexandrite and Steven said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_

 _I'm so glad all of you like my story! Sorry for the wait, but... I won't be able to make any more chapters of this story for a while. My family PC broke and I'm posting this with my phone. I broke the PC by accidentally downloading a virus. I won't be allowed to use the new PC until I can pay for the old PC. Please, send whatever you can to this address:_

Emailfordonations (a,) gmx dot ru


End file.
